


surprise?

by plutopurplecat



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, i just wanted to write crack ok, no beta we die like men, rin being a supportive bro as he should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutopurplecat/pseuds/plutopurplecat
Summary: i couldn't get this idea out of my head so I decided to write a short fic about it <3original idea by @ empressofthedamned on tumblr!
Relationships: Matsuoka Gou & Matsuoka Rin, Matsuoka Gou/Yamazaki Sousuke, Matsuoka Rin/Nitori Aiichirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't get this idea out of my head so I decided to write a short fic about it <3
> 
> original idea by @ empressofthedamned on tumblr!

It was another joint practice between Iwatobi and Samezuka. Ever since Rin became captain, joint practices happened almost every week. No one minded it though, it was a good chance to bond with each other after all. 

"Ai chan!" Nagisa exclaimed as he ran up to his fellow competitor. 

Aiichirou stumbled back with a gasp as Nagisa tackled him in a hug, instantly losing his balance as he fell down on the cold floor. 

"Nagisa," Makoto sighed, pulling the blonde up by his collar as if he weighed nothing," you've got to stop attacking Ai." he scolded, ever the responsible one between the four of them. 

Nagisa stuck his tongue out childishly but before he could retort, Rei was already pulling him by the arm so he'd cause less trouble for all of them. 

Makoto pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head slightly before helping Aiichirou up from his position on the floor. 

"Oi!" Rin said, running up to them and pulling the silver haired man up with Makoto. "Nagisa got to him again?"

"When does he not tackle you to the ground?" Haru said with his monotone voice.

"It's alright, I'm used to him anyways, Rin-senpai."Ai said, waving off the matter. 

"I swear you're too nice sometimes, Ai. And quit it with the senpai, we're already dating."

"Rin!" the younger boy let out, his cheeks immediately flushing red. Rin only smirked in response. 

"I was just trying to be polite in front of our friends." 

"It's alright, it's not like you guys were hiding it anyways." Makoto winked, completely unfazed by the revelation.

"Hey, where's Gou?"

"She went in before us so I thought she was rushing to meet you ." Makoto replied, confused. 

"Really? I didn't see her come in before you guys did. What —" 

"I told you we have to play fair! You can't just ask her on a date just like that!" Momo's voice was heard even as he was on the other side of the pool. 

"No offence but I did meet her first."Seijurou said, crossing his arms in front of his chest with a smug grin. 

"Seijurou's here too?" Makoto asked as he turned towards a grimacing Rin.

"It's not like I can stop him anyways." the red head grumbled. "They've been at it since they arrived. Someone stop me if I start pulling at my hair."

The younger male laughed at his boyfriend, patting his head with a smile as Makoto let out a laugh. 

"Rin-senpai! " Momo exclaimed as he ran up to the team captain with his brother trailing behind him.

Aiichirou, Makoto and Haru took several steps back as their friend was bombarded by the two brothers. Rin looked painfully irritated as they kept pestering him about Gou and Makoto had to stifle in a laugh watching the scene before them. Seijurou had his arm around the red head while Momo was talking his ear off which only made him even more agitated, Ai took note. Knowing Rin, it wasn't hard to test his temper.

"I don't know! I could care less on who she picks!" Rin said, taking the older boy's arm around him as he distanced himself from the bickering duo. 

The sound of the entrance door opening caught the beauty marked boy's attention so he turned his head to see the lady in question walking in with Sousuke right beside her. Everyone else was busy doing their own thing so no one really noticed them coming in in the first place. They seemed to be in deep conversation judging by how the brunette's attention never faltered from the red head even for a second. They look almost endearing, Ai mused. 

Rin seemed to take in that Gou had entered the pool area and sighed in relief. He turned back towards the bickering duo and nodded his head towards the direction of his sister. "Look, just ask her. She's right there."

Ai turned his head towards Gou, hoping to silently apologize for always being the center of attention between them all but froze when his eyes saw something he thinks he _shouldn't _see.__

____

____

Sousuke was leaning down with one arm leaning against the wall as he kissed Gou on the lips. The manager of Iwatobi seemed to be _kissing _back with her hand gently resting on top of his shoulder. They pulled away literally 5 seconds later but to Ai it was longer.__

____

____

Apparently everyone ( and by everyone he meant Makoto, Haru, Seijurou and Momo) chose to look at the same direction _at_ _the_ _same __time _and just like Ai, they had their mouths opened in surprise.____

_____ _

_____ _

That certainly left the Mikoshiba brothers speechless. 

Rin was confused as to why it was suddenly silent. "What are you guys staring at?"

"Uh Rin," Aiichirou tapped his shoulder, "you might wanna turn around."

Rin did as he said and turned around. He finally understood what everyone was looking at now. Sosuke had her hand in his then bringing it up to lay a kiss at the back of her palm. He felt their eyes on him so he turned towards them, no longer smiling and instead wearing a stoic expression. Gou followed suit, her cheeks immediately blushing red as she realized what her friends had witnessed. 

Aichiirou watched as Rin went from confused to shocked then to… is he smiling? 

"Well, there's your answer." Rin finally broke the silence, walking over towards the couple and pat his best friend on the back. He even swung his arms around both of their shoulders as he congratulated them.

If jaws could drop any lower, he was sure his did. 

Rin seemed to realize everyone was still staring and continued with furrowed eyebrows. "What, you think I'd be mad?"

"Y-Yes?" Ai answered. 

The redhead chuckled. "Gou's her own person. I have total faith in her including for her to choose someone to date." he moved so he could catch his sister in a headlock. Aichirou laughed as Gou tried to escape from her brother's hold. Everyone joined the laughing fit too, even Sousuke, which earned a glare from his girlfriend. 

Seijurou was the first to speak out of the two brothers. "Congratulations, I am happy for you both." he said, mustering up a smile. Momo opened his mouth to say something, but kept closing it every 5 seconds. He eventually mustered up a smile,"Congratulations Gou-san, Yamazaki- senpai," he said, then walking to the other side of the pool as he tugged him along. 

Ai felt sorry for Mikoshiba brothers but he was glad they took the sudden revelation well. Turns out, everyone took the news well seeing as Gou was tackled in a big group hug by her teammates. Even Rin, who was dragged in it was struggling to break free. 

"Alright, alright! We're here to swim, not being smothered by hugs!" Rin said, though there was no malice in his words. He seemed to be smiling happily which warmed the silver haired boy's heart even more.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave kudos! also my blog on tumblr is @ darlingimawitch,, hmu ❤


End file.
